Frustrated stephanie ch9
by hotboy21
Summary: Here is the next chapter of the story. I am sorry for not updating since September I been working a lot out of the state but now I am back.


_* This is part of a series. It is strongly recommended that you read the stories in sequence to ensure continuity *  
_

"Mmmpphharrrghhh!" Steph screamed around Dave's cock as Brenda fucked into her ass. Just minutes earlier, Brenda had been lapping at her shaved pussy, driving her to the heights of orgasmic pleasure. She was on all fours on Dave and Brenda's bed, her head buried in Dave's crotch, sucking hard on his cock. Brenda was kneeling behind her and had spread her ass cheeks wide as she lapped hungrily at her pussy. Then suddenly she has stopped licking. Just as suddenly as the licking had stopped, a hard strap-on had invaded Steph's ass hole.

"Yeah, take it bitch!" Brenda shouted as she pinched hard on Stephanie's buttocks. Steph felt like her ass was on fire. She could feel the hard rubber strap-on splitting her ass and burying deep inside her rectum. She concentrated on sucking Dave's hard cock as Brenda worked the artificial cock deeper and faster into her. Dave pulled hard on her nipples causing a surge of lust to her already inflamed pussy.

"Enough sucking slut!" Dave commanded as her pushed her head away. He looked into her face as he moved out from under her and saw her eyes maddened with lust. "Unhh, Unnhh..oh yes, fuck my ass, oh yessss" Steph cried out, her mouth now free of cock. Dave slid out of bed and watched as his wife pounded Steph's ass. The sight made his cock twitch fiercely and he moved behind his wife.

"Get on the bed." He said to Brenda as he tapped her ass. Brenda pushed Stephanie forward and wiggled herself on to the bed, keeping the strap-on firmly embedded in Steph's ass. Brenda now knelt on the bed and lay her upper body over Steph's back. She circled her hands around and grabbed Steph's tits. She spread her legs wider and using her hips, started thrusting into Steph's ass again.

Dave positioned himself behind Brenda and stared at her gaping, dripping pussy. He positioned the crown of his cock against her inviting hole and in one strong thrust, slammed into her.

"Ooohhhh!" Brenda moaned as Dave's hard, thick and long shaft penetrated her. She was sandwiched between Dave's cock and her own strap-on lodged in Steph's ass. She couldn't move quite so much now and just held on tight to Steph's breasts as Dave continued ramming his cock into her.

Steph could feel each of Dave's thrust into Brenda through the strap-on. She began to thrust back at Brenda, timing her backward motions with Dave's lunging thrusts. The base of the strap-on began to stimulate Brenda's clit and she moaned loudly.

"Mmmphhhh...oh yessss"

Steph could feel a big orgasm building inside her and she gripped the sheets as she bucked harder against the strap-on. "Fuck me, harder, harder...oh shit...ohhhh fuck, fuck!" Steph moaned. "Yes, Yes, harder lover, fill my pussy. Harder. Harder!" Brenda joined in. Brenda was pulling up and down on Steph's nipples as if trying to milk them. The two girls were screaming out obscenities as the heavy slap, slap, slap sound of dicks ramming into their pussy and asshole sounded in the room.

"Oh more! Gonna cum..don't stop. Harder. Harder. Fuck me. Fuck me you bastard" Brenda screamed "Unnh...yess...Oh yess...fuck my ass...ohhhh" "That's it, that's it ...don't stop ...oh yeeesss ...oh yeah...oh .. ahhh. .ahhh ...yeeearrghhh"! "Take it! Take it all. Feel my cum!" Dave yelled out as his cock swelled and then spat into Brenda's steaming pussy. "Arrrgghhh...mmmppphhh!" Stephanie screamed as she buried her head into the sheets. Her pussy started to convulse as her asshole clenched and unclenched on the rubber cock deep in her pussy.

Dave withdrew from Brenda's pussy with a thin smile. Steph's ass was still moving slowly back and forth on the strap-on, as if trying to milk it. Dave pushed her off the strap-on and Steph gave a loud moan as the rubber dick released itself from her ass with a loud popping sound.

"Turn around and lie on you back!" Dave commanded as he pulled Stephanie's hair. She turned and rolled over to lie on her back, her face now under Brenda's ass.

"Let her clean you out baby." Dave laughed. Brenda lowered her hips and positioned her pussy over Steph's mouth. She started to squeeze her pussy muscles and globs of Dave's cum fell out of her into Steph's waiting mouth. Dave undid the strap-on as Brenda planted her pussy firmly over Stephs mouth. Steph stuck out her tongue and licked Brenda, going in as deep as she could to swirl all of Dave's cum out.

"Ohhh umm.. that feels so good." Brenda moaned as Steph's tongue teased her clitoris and moved in and out of her used pussy.

Dave admired the strap-on. It was so very thick and long. Even longer than his huge cock. He moved over to Stephanie's legs and roughly pulled them apart. As Steph continued licking his wife, he pushed the rubber cock into Steph's wet pussy and started to fuck her with it.

"Murghhmmp!" Steph moaned into Brenda's pussy as she felt the huge cock separate her pussy lips. She started licking harder as the cock fucked in and out of her. Dave was not gentle and with his hand, moved the rubber cock furiously in and out of her. His hand moved like a blur as he worked the cock in her soaking pussy. Brenda began to moan and move her hips hard against Stephs mouth.

"Gonna cum...yeah...yeah...yesssss!" Brenda screamed as her body went rigid and her thighs clasped against Steph's face. Steph felt a warm trickle of pussy juice seep into her mouth and she continued licking as her own orgasm swept over her. Her back arched and her thighs quivered as Dave continued pounding the rubber cock into her. Her hand flew to her pussy to try and stop Dave's hands and it was only when he saw her cum that he stopped.

"Mmmm. I love seeing my wife and slut cum so hard!" Dave laughed as Brenda rolled off Steph and lay looking at her. Steph's thighs were still twitching as she reached to stroke Brenda's face.

Brenda looked over at the clock. It showed 6pm. She sighed as she propped herself on her elbow and looked at Dave. "Better get ready love. We're taking the slut out for dinner." She said as she smiled softly.

"Let me have a quick shower, then you can take your time getting ready" Dave said as he pranced into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and then changed into a grey linen shirt and dark blue pants. He ran his hands over his face and although there was some stubble, it wasn't too noticeable. He splashed on some cologne and then smiled at the two women, still lying sexily on the bed. "All yours!" He said as he motioned to the bathroom. He walked out of the room and settled down to watch some football on the tv.

Brenda showered quickly and then cocked her head at Steph to indicate she could now shower. Brenda dressed herself in a pair of white panties and flared black skirt. She didn't wear a bra but used a black, lycra tube top over her breasts. A thin black organza shirt was thrown over to complete the look. She see through material of her shirt gave her a sophisticated and sexy look. Her magnificent breasts jutted out proudly and the tube top was low enough to show ample cleavage. If you looked hard enough, you could just make out the shape of her nipples pressing against the lycra tube top.

Steph came out of the bathroom just as Brenda had finished dressing. As usual, Brenda's breasts made her tiny breasts seem so insignificant. Now after having had sex with Brenda so many times, the sight of her ample breasts caused a lump of desire to settle in her throat. Steph pulled out her clothes from her bag and put on a pair of lacy brown panties with a matching bra. She then put on a short one piece grey dress with a zip down the side. The dress was fairly tight and hugged her figure, showing off her shapely hips but at the same time, emphasising the smallness of her breasts. She wished her bra was padded to fill out her bosom but at the same time, the lacy material made her feel very sexy.

Brenda picked up a rather large handbag and then motioned Steph to the door. "Lets go. Its getting late" she said. The two women walked out to where Dave was relaxing watching TV. The sound of their footsteps caused him to turn. "Woo Hoo" he whistled in appreciation. "You ladies look great" Dave patted Brenda's bum appreciatively as they got into the car. They drove out of town and a while later, pulled into the car park of what looked like an expensive restaurant.

As they walked in, the doorman greeted Dave and Brenda with a warm welcome. It appeared to Steph that Brenda and Dave were well known at this establishment. The doorman ushered them through two large wooden doors and Steph could see a large dining hall with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. As they entered the large hall, the doorman pressed a button on the wall and a side door slid opened. Steph had walked ahead into the main dining hall when Dave reached for her, pulling her back.

"This way slut" He said, loud enough for the doorman to hear. Steph blushed in embarrassment as the doorman hardly disguised his smile. She noticed a gold plated sign on the wall which said "PRIVATE. MEMBERS ONLY." The four of them descended a dimly lit staircase that opened up into another hall. The walls were covered with thick purple velvet and the room was lit with downlights in the ceiling. There were tables set in small, low cubicles throughout the room. In the front was a large stage and on both sides of the room were long tables that housed a bar behind them.

They were led to a table and Dave sat on one side while Brenda and Steph sat facing him. Steph looked around and noticed that the room wasn't very crowded. There were perhaps another four or five couples seated at various spots around the room.

"Its still early," Brenda said, as if reading Steph's mind. "The place fills up after 10." "Oh. Are we staying that long?" Steph asked, somewhat intrigued by the whole place. "We'll see slut!" Dave replied. "We will see." Dave raised his hand and a waiter appeared, as if by magic. "We'll start with drinks. My lovely wife will have a glass of red while I'll have a beer." Dave said. He looked at Stephanie briefly and then smiled. "and get her a Vokda Cream. Make it a double!"

The waiter smiled broadly at this and clicked his heals. "Right away sir. Thank you."

A gorgeous waitress came over carrying a tray. Stephanie's mouth opened wide at how short the girls skirt was. It barely covered her ass and as she walked, you could catch a glimpse of her bright red panties. She looked around and noticed that all the waitresses had skimpy skirts on! The waitress curtsied before placing the red wine and beer on the table. She then placed a small bottle of Stolichnaya vodka on the table. "The cream will be here shortly." The waitress smirked as she gave Brenda and Steph a wink.

A large screen on the stage suddenly flickered to life and Steph watched dumbfounded as she saw another waitress kneeling before two other waiters. One of the waiters was the one that had taken their order. The waitress unzipped the waiters' trousers and pulled out their cocks. She stroked both the cocks as she opened the buttons on her blouse, exposing her full ripe breasts. She started pulling on both cocks as she looked up at the men. It was certainly a most erotic sight. She then focused on one of the waiters, licking at his balls and then all along the shaft before swallowing his knob. She jerked on the other cock as she sucked on the first one. She then changed her attention to the other cock, licking and sucking on the balls. A low moan emanated from the screen as the sounds of slurping and jerking filled the room.

The waitress continued sucking, slurping and jerking on the cocks. It wasn't long before one of the cocks started to erupt and just as it did, she grabbed a deep, wide brimmed martini glass and placed the cock head over it. Blast after blast of hot cum spilled into the glass and the waitress milked the cock dry as she licked the owners balls. The second cock started to spurt with her jerking hand and she quickly collected the spunk in the glass too. The picture on the screen suddenly switched to show the room and the camera seemed to be sweeping the room, looking for something. Steph watched in awe as the camera focused on a waitress holding the martini glass. As the waitress came closer, Steph realised that the lady in the background was her!

"Your cream has arrived Maam." The waitress curtsied again as she placed the cum filled martini glass on the table. She then reached over and opened the small bottle of vodka and poured it into the glass. She stirred it with a glass stirrer and then placed the glass back on the table. "Vodka and cream Maam. A double as ordered." The waitress said with more than a hint of a smirk.

"Drink it." Brenda said as she dug her fingers into Stephs thigh. Steph reached for the drink, her stomach was in a knot as she contemplated this cum cocktail that she was being made to drink. What was even more humiliating was that she was being displayed on the screen. Everyone would see her drink this cum cocktail. Even with this humiliation, a wetness was growing between her legs. She was getting turned on by this sordid act of having to drink the cum of two strangers!

"Cheers!" "Bottoms up!" The calls reverberated round the room as everyone watched her. She raised the glass and keeping her eyes down, she swallowed it all in one gulp. The cum cocktail tasted salty and bitter. The vodka hit her belly and she felt an explosion of heat and then a rush to her head. Her mouth felt sticky and coated with the thick cum. The crowd let out a loud cheer as she gulped the cum cocktail down and Stephanie felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oohh! That was soooo kinky." Brenda said. Steph looked up at her bashfully and could see Brenda's nipples erect and poking out of her lycra blouse.

"C-can I get some water?" Steph asked softly.

"When dinner is served. Wait!" Dave said harshly. He ordered a pasta dish for Brenda and himself and just a salad for Stephanie. She was starving but she was grateful to at least get some food. She was even happier to get some water and gulped it down greedily, rinsing her mouth before she swallowed. They ate dinner slowly and during the meal, Dave scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to the waiter. Steph wondered why the waiter smiled slyly and realised that it was probably another plan to humiliate her. By this time, the room had begun to fill up and was almost crowded.

Their plates were cleared and Steph gulped down another few glasses of water. Her bladder was getting full and she made an effort to excuse herself.

"Just where do you think you are going slut?" Brenda chastised her. "Err I-I need to pee." Steph pleaded. "Sit down and be quiet!" Dave ordered her.

Steph sat back meekly and tried to ignore the pressure building in her bladder. She squeezed her thighs together and noticed that her panties were dripping wet. The dominance and humiliation was turning her on! She had no idea why but the dampness between her legs was proof that she was getting off on it.

The lights in the room suddenly went dim and the stage lit up. A man in a suit walked on to the stage as something that looked like gym apparatus was carried on. Steph looked closer and saw that it was a long metal board with rubber on it. Two metal poles were fixed to the sides of the board. There were three horizontal bars attached to the metal poles and at each end of the bars hung what looked like handcuffs.

"The offering bag is being passed round. Those that are interested, please do the needful" The Master of Ceremonies said. Dave and Brenda chuckled as Steph looked around to see what the 'offering bag' was. She noticed a waited walking round with a large velvet bag, with a large opening on top. The waiter soon reached their table and looked hard at Brenda and Steph.

"Take your panties of slut" Brenda commanded. "Huh? What?" Steph replied, astonished at this request. "You heard me. Take them off and give them to the waiter."

Stephanie blushed again and reached under her skirt. She peeled the lacy brown panties off her and handed them to the waiter. He proceeded to clip a number on to the panties and then dropped them into the bag. Steph groaned as she noticed that there was a dark, wet stain on the crotch. The waiter went round the rest of the tables and then carried the bag up to the stage and handed them to the Master of Ceremonies.

The MC emptied the bag on to a small table and 5 pairs of panties tumbled out. He picked up each one and studied them, then raised them to his nose and sniffed deeply. After examining and sniffing each panty, he smiled and announced. "Looks like we have a winner!" He said. "They are wet and smell delightfully of wanton pussy. Table number 20!"

Dave and Brenda clapped loudly. "Get you ass on stage now slut." She hissed. "Looks like you won!"

Steph's mind was a blur as she slowly made her way up to the stage. She was petrified at what was going to happen and she felt so humiliated that some stranger had smelt and inspected her panties in front of a large audience. She was also somewhat aghast that her panties had been the wettest. Nonetheless, her pussy juices were dripping down her thighs and she trembled with excitement.

By the time she reached the stage, 3 other men were on the stage as well. One of the men was a large black man, more than 6 feet tall with huge rippling muscles. They met her and carried her to the metal contraption. One man unzipped her dress and pulled it off her. Then another unfastened her bra and threw it into the audience. They placed her face down on the rubber board and adjusted her so that her hips were on the edge of board and her feet touched the floor. Her legs were spread wide and her ankles clasped into restraints. Her hands were spread and restrained by the handcuffs hanging on the lowest rung. In this position, she was half standing, half lying with her upper body raised at a 30 degree angle.

She felt someone run his hands along her thighs and up to her juicing slit. "My, my, she's wet!" She heard someone say. Her heart was beating loudly as she heard the rustling of clothes. She turned her head to look at the audience but the bright lights on the stage meant she couldn't see anything past the stage. She felt a light pressure on her pussy lips and then the invasion of a hard piece of cock meat.

"Aaarrgggh!" She cried out. "Its too big! Noooo! Oh please. Be gent..." A thick cock shoved between her lips silenced her cries. The Black man behind her was halfway into her steaming pussy and his thick cock had stretched her pussy to the limit. She had never felt anything so hard and thick in her life and it was hurting her. The Black man gave a final shove and impaled her fully with his thick, long cock. Steph saw stars as the huge cock meat filled her and nudged at her cervix. She had thought that Dave's cock was huge but this was a completely different experience.

"Awwrrrrr!" She gurgled around the cock in her mouth. The cock in her pussy began to move slowly inside her and she sucked hard on the cock in her mouth. Her stretched and filled pussy was beginning to accommodate the huge length and girth and she started to feel the familiar stirrings in her loins.

"Mmmpph, mmpph, Mmpph!" She groaned as she sucked the cock. The black man placed his hands on her hips and started pounding into her. Her tits jiggled with every thrust and the cock in her mouth prodded her throat. Steph wished she had the use of her hands to help stabilise her. Her body was heaving furiously against the cock in her pussy and she was going to cum. Steph twisted her head, causing the cock in her mouth to pop out.

"Pinch my tits! Squeeze my nipples!" She blurted out before she turned her head back to swallow the cock. The man in front of her reached down to tease and pinch her nipples. Her body tensed and bucked and she quivered as an orgasm shook through her. She felt the man in front tense and squeeze harder on her nipples as a blast of hot cum shot into her mouth. Blast after blast filled her mouth and she swallowed rapidly, trying not to gag. The cock in her pussy was still pounding hard into her, not letting up at all. She could feel another orgasm building inside her as the cock in her mouth popped out only to be replaced by a fresh one. She sucked voraciously on the new cock, concentrating on the feelings in her pussy. Her stomach tensed and her thighs spasmed as another orgasm shook her body.

Steph's pussy was starting to tighten and she felt sore. She wished the black man would come soon as she couldn't take much more of his insistent and hard fucking. She could feel her juices leaking out of her pussy and coating her thighs. She felt like a fuck machine as the cock in her mouth spurted and she swallowed hard again. This was the fourth load of cum in her mouth including the cum cocktail and she felt like such a dirty whore. The cock in her mouth popped out, freeing her. She half expected another cock to take its place but she was spared.

"Ohhhhh...cum you bastard. Cum. Fuck me hard. Make me your white slut!" she chanted, urging the black man on. He pounded harder and faster into her, shaking her entire body. "Eeeyyaaaggghhh!"she screamed as her body shook with another orgasm. Her pussy was slick again. Each time she thought she couldn't take anymore, her body orgasmed and brought new slickness to her pussy. Her entire being was on fire and every nerve end felt raw and tingly.

"Unnh...yeah take it bitch. This is it. Take it. Take it!" The black man moaned out as he thrust deep into her. Steph felt her cervix opening as it was battered by this monstrous cock. A deep guttural groan started from deep within her as her pussy trembled and her thighs shook. She felt his cock swell deep inside her and then with one final thrust his cock erupted deep in her pussy.

"Aaarrrreeeyahhhgghh" She screamed out as a massive orgasm shook her. Her hands strained against the restraints and her thighs quivered. Her stomach almost cramped as tingles shot out everywhere. She felt like a tiny explosion had gone off in her head as the hot cum shot deep into her. She could feel the cock shrivelling inside her and then withdraw with a loud pop. She felt spend and exhausted as the cock popped out of her. Steph's body was coated in sweat and as she came down from that huge orgasm she realised how full her bladder was and how badly she needed to pee.

Without being able to control herself, her pee flowed out from her. It shot out of her urethra across the stage and some dribbled down her thighs. This was the pinnacle of her embarrassment and humiliation but she didn't care anymore. The release of the pressure in her bladder caused a mini tremble to shoot thorough her. Whether it was an orgasm or just relief she didn't know. And she didn't care either.

She felt her hands and ankles being unshackled and her legs lifted up. A pair of panties were pulled up her and she felt the cum in her pussy dribbling out to be soaked by the panties. In the distance she heard the sounds of applause and cheering and she smiled weakly. As she made her way back to her table, she noticed her lacy brown panties still lying on the stage. Whose panties was she wearing then? It didn't matter. She had been fucked out and was now a confirmed slut. As she reached her table, she noticed a waiter hand Dave a videotape.

Dave and Brenda led her out and took her back to their house. As soon as they entered, Dave played the tape and Steph watched how she had been completely and utterly fucked. She looked like a wanton whore on heat and the sight of her being completely satiated was a real turn on. Dave and Brenda fucked her throughout the night and in the morning her pussy was sore and swollen.

She realised that her owners now had complete and utter control over her and she would need to do whatever it was they wanted.

Deep in her heart, she was glad to be owned. Dave and Brenda had opened up a new side of her she never knew existed. She would serve her Master and Mistress gladly and reap the benefits of great sex from them. Frustrated Stephanie was Frustrated no more!


End file.
